Skating
by SilverBakura86
Summary: Marik and Bakura go to the skating rink, no real plot, a completely random idea! Thiefshipping, tiny bit of Deathshipping


**This is something my friend and I thought of while we were sitting bored at her house! XD**

**Anyway this is YuGiOh Abridged related, but Bakura, Yami and Melvin aren't like, spirits or anything, they're actual people, so don't get confused! There are no Millennium Items! Some Deathshipping in this to...not much though :3**

**Disclaimer:YuGiOh is NOT mine! It never will be!**

* * *

Marik looked at the skating rink with large eyes, he had never been to a place like this before, the loud music, the laughing people, the large rink. He smiled and turned to his fluffy white haired companion "This place is fan-friggin-tastic! I especially like the music!"

the white haired teen sighed "It's sixties music Marik"

Marik grinned from ear to ear "Exactly!"

the pale teen sighed again "I don't even know why we're here, why bloody bother?"

Marik giggled "Jeez Bakura, stop being such a downer! It's 'cause I've never been here before!" and with that he ran off.

Bakura frowned and walked up to where the Egyptian sat, already taking off his shoes "Marik what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Marik put on a big white smile "Putting on skates! Duh!"

Bakura shook his head "We don't have any"

Marik looked at him with a confused look "Yeah um…I knew that…Well then could you be a _sweetie_ and go get the skates?"

Bakura's cheeks turned red, sweetie, he just said sweetie, what the bloody hell? He's asking the Thief King (or so he calls himself) to be a sweetie…Bakura growled and walked off toward the skate hire, how did that blonde always get the better of him? He came back with two pairs of skates to see Marik waving madly at someone, he looked in the direction the blonde was looking at and frowned, it was Ryou and Melvin. They looked like they were skating together, since when had Melvin lightened up so much? Actually, now that he looked more carefully, Melvin looked like he was trying to trip the small boy. Bakura smirked "_That sly dog_" he thought "_he was probably trying to trip him so he could catch him and look liked he saved his life, since Ryou is so soft like that…_" he was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by someone jumping on his back, Bakura looked over his shoulder to see the dumb blonde trying to reach over for the skates in Bakura's hands. He raised a white eyebrow at the Egyptian "What are you doing?"

Marik pouted and turned his head to look at him "I'm trying to get the friggin skates! Give it to me!"

Bakura smirked "If you insist but…in a public place like this?"

the tanned cheeks of the Egyptian tinted with red "Wha-what? No you limey fruit cake! I mean the friggin skates! The skates! GIVE ME THE SKATES!"

Bakura smirked at the sudden mood swing "Alright, alright, jeez, you don't have to be such a girl about it" Marik pouted and snatched the skates from the Brit's hands.

He was quickly putting on the skates, eager to go on the rink. Bakura was slowly sliding them on, until a certain Egyptian crashed into his lap. Marik gasped and looked up from the pale teens chest "Uhhhh…I fell?"

Bakura smirked "I appreciate you thinking that I'm worth the time, but I don't think we should move on to second base so quickly" Marik growled and pushed himself off the teen, only to fall back onto him again. Bakura looked at the Egyptian curiously "Marik…have you ever skated before?"

Marik smiled confidently "Of course I have!" he shouted standing up, only to fall back on his ass.

Bakura looked at him on the ground, chuckling "Yeah of course you have, you seem to be a professional Marik, not in the rink and already falling over, impressive" he started to clap mockingly.

Marik pouted and used the chair to stand up "Oh like you're any better than me!"

Bakura smirked and stood up, standing steady on his skates with no support "Then how about I show you?" Marik yelped as he was pulled to the rink. From the corner of his eye he could see Melvin and Ryou laughing, he felt himself blush of embarrassment. Bakura stood him up straight and made him lean against the edge of the rink "Now let me show you how to skate" and with that he glided off to the middle of the rink.

Marik looked at him stunned, he was gliding so smoothly, doing a few spins every now and then, even skating backwards. His moves were almost as elegant as a…as a cat's! Bakura skated back over to the blonde and smirked at his shocked expression "What? You like what you see?"

Marik stood there stunned, he quickly shook himself free of the expression and pouted at the pale teen "…I've seen better" he murmured.

Bakura smirked again, inching up closer to him "Are we talking about my amazing skating or my sexy, muscular body?" Marik jumped back a bit, squishing himself against the corner of the rink, he was blushing madly. Bakura chuckled and put his hands on the tanned waist "How about I show you up close?" he then swiftly moved him and Marik out to the center of the rink, Marik fell into the Brit's chest and his face reddened further

"J-just to be clear, we are talking about skating, right?" Bakura smirked

"I don't know, what would you prefer?"

Marik frowned and pushed himself from the pale teen, falling back in the process.

A pair of strong arms suddenly caught him in midair "God, you're such a clutz"

Marik pouted and moved closer to the teen "Whatever just…make sure I don't fall over…or my gorgeous tush will be the one that will pay!"

Bakura's smirk widened "Well we don't want anything to happen to your gorgeous tush now, do we?" just as the blonde was about to yell back, a slow song came on, Bakura recognized it instantly, _The Last Day On Earth_.

He started to slowly glide around in a circle with the Egyptian, in a slow dancing like manner. Bakura looked down into the lavender eyes of the teen, the teen looked back up at the mahogany brown eyes, staring deep into them "_It's the last_" the song played "_day on earth, in my dreams…in my dreams. It's the end_" the two moved closer "_of the world_" the two moved closer still "_and you've come back for me…in my dreams_" as the two inched even closer, foreheads touching, they both suddenly heard a loud voice

"RYOU KUN!" Bakura suddenly got swept away from Marik, the Egyptian crashed to the ground, looking around in shock. He spotted a girl with purple hair holding Bakura's arm, swinging around with him "Ryou kun! Come dance with me!" Bakura looked over at Marik mouthing _help me!_ The Egyptian got up but immediately fell back down, Bakura mentally face palmed himself, of all people he asked it was the worst skater in the whole rink. He looked down to the girl in front of him to see her smiling "Ryou kun come on! Dance with me! It's fun!" Bakura gave her a confused look, did she just call him Ryou? He looked around to see Ryou cowering behind one of the chairs outside the rink, Melvin was standing next to him laughing like a maniac.

Bakura growled "_You little brat!_" he thought, flipping the little bugger off. Bakura looked over to Marik to see him getting help from none other than Yugi, and his bum chum Yami, who called himself the Pharaoh at times thinking he was superior.

He tried to go over to them but got pulled back by the crazy purple haired girl "Come on Ryou kun! Dance! I really like this song!" there was suddenly squealing heard as he turned to see Anzu, a brown haired girl, pushing Ryou into the rink, the small boy looked like he was begging the girl, he looked over to Melvin for help but he was cracking up

"_Some boyfriend you are!_" he thought to himself.

Miho looked at Ryou, then back to Bakura, then back to Ryou, then back to Bakura. She gasped at realizing what she had done, pushing him away "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" she quickly yelled before skating over to Ryou. Ryou squealed and tried to desperately escape from Anzu's grip, he was basically on his knees, asking the brunette if she even had a heart. Bakura sighed and glided over to Marik, who was still being held up by the two tri coloured teens

"How about you two twerps just leave him alone?" he growled, glaring daggers at Yami. The smaller teen just tsked and glided off, signaling for Yugi to do the same. Yugi sweetly said goodbye and followed Yami.

Bakura looked down at the blonde who had fallen over once again without the support of others, Marik pouted "My glorious tush is hurting! I hate skating! Let's go home and do some other stuff"

Bakura smirked and helped him up "Yes there are much more fun things to do at home, we could play doctors"

Marik smiled "Yeah! I can be the sexy nurse! I love cosplay!"

Bakura chuckled "Marik, I didn't mean that kind of doctor, haven't you learnt anything from your revealing Yaoi comics?" Marik looked at him confused for a moment and cocked his head to the side, until after a while understood and blushed madly

"WH-WHAAAAAT?!" Bakura chuckled and leaned in close to his ear

"Still up for being the sexy nurse?"

* * *

** Bakura is so flirty, but that's why I like him so much! XD**

**My friend and I honestly don't know where this came from but it was just incredibly random soooo...yeah...**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
